


Blood and Leather

by Teratist



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: 1990 Pennywise, 2017 Pennywise, Bloodplay, Clussy, Extremely Rough Sex, Female genitalia, Leather, Lingerie, M/M, Two cents - Freeform, lots of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teratist/pseuds/Teratist
Summary: Leather, lace, bloodplay. Old Pennywise and New Pennywise have some crazy, bloody, wild fun in their sewer. A Two Cents fic.





	Blood and Leather

**Author's Note:**

> A Two Cents fic, in which it was requested for New Penny to wear leather lingerie. New Penny has a clussy here, though it's closer to an actual pussy than to anything containing teeth and tentacles. 
> 
> Old Penny will be referred to as "Pennywise", while New Penny will simply be "Penny". 
> 
> Onward to the fic, please ask for more if you like what you saw.

“Oh yeah. That’s the stuff.”

Pennywise grinned, a large toothy grin that did nothing to disguise his lust. He was seconds away from drooling, but had a bit more self-control than that. Slobbering was something the younger Penny hadn’t learned to control yet, but he didn’t care. He liked it when his counterpart made things a little messy.

Penny looked a little curious, a little confused, feeling over the material on his long, lanky body. Pennywise let him explore, if only because he liked the sight. Pennywise had hunted and stalked and eaten enough human fear and flesh and sometimes he wondered if he’d imprinted some of their bizarre quirks and kinks. Seeing Penny’s long-limbed, porcelain-white body poured into a leather corset and black lace panties was definitely working for him. Penny, well—he didn’t always understand why he was asked to shift into such things, but he knew getting Pennywise turned on was a very good thing for him, so he went along. 

“Well? C’mere. Let me see if you did it right.” Pennywise’s grin was downright lecherous now. He’d shapeshifted his own costume away, reclining nude, unashamedly so, proudly displaying his ruddy, rock-hard cock at the sight of Penny’s outfit. 

The bodies beneath the costumes technically didn’t exist. A facsimile of what a human man masquerading as a clown would look like. It took little effort to shapeshift into nudity, or to shapeshift into anything else, really. They defaulted to these bodies because it worked as far as fucking went, and they were used to them. Pennywise had no qualms about shapeshifting a very generous cock for himself, a monstrous organ as thick as a forearm, something the younger Penny never objected to in the least. 

Penny blinked and elegantly closed the distance. He did like it when Pennywise put him on display like that. Maybe he craved attention. Maybe, like fear, admiration was tasty for him. 

The mattress beneath Pennywise’s lounging body was dirty, torn and bloodstained from their previous encounters. Dirty didn’t even register for them. It was a horizontal place that wouldn’t topple over or catch fire if they got violent, which they always did, and so it was perfect. 

The moment Penny was within reach, Pennywise grabbed a handful of neck, hard enough to press bruises into the flesh, yanking him down hard onto the mattress. 

“Mm. What’s a pretty clown like you doing in a sewer like this?” Still bruising Penny’s throat, he grabbed the leather of the corset, leaving gouges, cackling softly. The leather felt pretty real. Soft, a little bit warm. The whole look was a turn-on. 

Penny growled softly. His hand went to Pennywise’s wrist, squeezing hard, not vying for control, but looking for contact. Pennywise sometimes forgot how young and needy and desperate for a good fuck he was. “How come you’re not wearing this too?” Penny asked.

“Because I like it better on you. Now you can either shut your yap, or use it for something useful.” With another sharp yank, Pennywise pulled his counterpart closer, assailing him with lips and teeth and tongue. It wasn’t a kiss until they drew blood and Pennywise did nothing to keep his teeth in check, mauling away at Penny’s mouth until wispy blood floated from his wine-red lips. The more blood he drew, the rougher he kissed, the harder he pushed his tongue in, forcing the blood into Penny’s mouth, knowing how his own taste usually got the younger being going as well. 

Gone was Penny’s demure growl. He snarled into the kiss, spurred on by the tang of blood, straddling Pennywise’s wide body and violently grinding against him. Pennywise let him have his bit of fun and control, letting go of the pale throat and roughly yanking a handful of bright orange hair, pulling Penny away from the kiss. Pennywise opened his mouth wide, releasing a few more rows of teeth and sinking them into the exposed throat, letting the blood bubble over his lips and face. The taste was death and terror and absolutely fucking sweet on his tongue. 

Penny was surprisingly quiet as the older being gnawed at his throat, huffing long breaths through his clenched teeth. It all changed when Pennywise roughly probed lower on his body, taking a half-second to appreciate the texture of the lace on the panties, before touching the spot he was interested in, wrenching a throaty groan from Penny. The semblance of lace was already soaked, almost burning to the touch from the force of Penny’s arousal. 

He didn’t bother tearing the panties off. He’d made Penny shift into a pair so lacy and sheer they couldn’t even fully cover his puffy sex, and all Pennywise had to do was pull them to the side for access. 

He shoved three fingers in, pulled them out, shoved them back in even rougher. Penny howled, snapping his hips to make the contact rougher. Foreplay was never required nor sought after, but Pennywise never failed to grasp the chance to enjoy this sexy little organ. Pennywise didn’t question why Penny had assimilated human anatomy and somehow come up a sex that would be more fitting on a female form, but he didn’t question it. Two of the same were boring. He liked this part. It had a few more tricks. 

Penny’s body was already hot as embers, thick streams of lubrication instantly dribbling over Pennywise’s fingers. His insides pulsed and undulated, sucking the fingers deeper. Maybe later he’d shove his entire fist in there, claws and everything, and watch the blood travel like paint toward the ceiling. 

Pennywise licked a long path along Penny’s white throat, smearing the blood that hadn’t already floated away. “Tch. What a slut.” 

Penny didn’t quite get what the word meant, but he understood the tone, and in response he ground harder onto Pennywise’s fingers, thrashing his head from side to side, mouth open wide in a blood-tinged snarl. Pennywise saw him on the verge of losing control, then regaining it, the fire-orange of his eyes fading to a warm blue. They always did that when he tried to focus. “I want the other thing,” he said. 

Pennywise flashed a toothy, blood-streaked grin, grabbing his thick cock. “You want to take a little ride on the Penny-go-round?”

“No. The other thing.”

Penny was fast, he had to give him that. One moment Pennywise was cock in hand with his fingers up his counterpart’s nethers, the next he was flat on his back on the mattress, wondering if Penny still wanted to sit and spin, until Penny straddled his face. The toothy smirk returned. “Oh, that thing.”

He was met with thick, shining lips, and copious amounts of fluid dripping on his face. Pennywise made a sound that began as a growl and ended as a purr as he licked at the puffy, pulsating flesh, lapping up the fluid. There was a thick nub at the top of Penny’s sex, a delicious little thing about two inches long and Pennywise dragged his tongue along it, pinching it hard, adding teeth to the mix. 

His tongue grew and thickened and he pressed it inside Penny’s body as far as it could go, straining and stretching his insides, pressing his mouth to the slippery flesh until he could bite hard enough to draw blood. Not enough to really maul, but enough to drive Penny to yowling and wild grinding. He lapped up both blood and lubrication, holding Penny’s gyrating thighs, tearing shallow gouges in the flesh with the tips of his claws. 

Penny’s yowls echoed over the stone walls of the sewer, rising in pitch and ferocity. Pennywise took it as his cue to lap up a final mouthful of sweet blood and fluid before withdrawing his tongue, using his anchored claws to lift Penny from his mouth. Teetering on the cusp of orgasm was usually a good enough distraction so that Pennywise had the opportunity to flip his younger counterpart off his mouth, onto the mattress. Penny hissed and thrashed in protest, silenced once Pennywise wrenched his thighs apart, loosening the claws so he could wrap the bloody digits around Penny’s throat again. Thin streams of blood floated from the gouges left behind in the porcelain-white thigh. 

“Now I want the other thing,” Pennywise huffed, applying pressure to Penny’s throat until the fire-orange of his eyes turned to blue again, blinking submissively, then rolled back as copious saliva streamed from his mouth. Choking was not a real danger to the younger being, but it served as a reminder of who was the dominant partner here. Pennywise waited until the thrashing grew weak and Penny was pliant beneath him, pressing the thick head of his cock against the flesh he’d teased and warmed up. He released the pale throat, enough for Penny to messily gasp for breath, chest heaving beneath the leather corset, and the moment Pennywise judged he’d gotten enough of a reprieve, he caught the pale column of flesh again, squeezing hard and driving his thick cock inside Penny’s body.

Subduing Penny for this one moment was a necessity. Penetration usually drove him wild, both with pleasure at being fucked and pain at being fucked so hard. Pennywise allowed himself a quiet snarl of pleasure as he drove in deep, stretching and nearly tearing the flesh. 

Penny snarled, thrashed, and howled like a skewered animal, bloodied mouth open wide. Control was often abandoned, gleefully so, once things really got going. The claws came out as relentless thrusts slammed Penny into the mattress again and again. He clumsily tore at Pennywise’s flesh, tangled in his hair, before the claws settled on the older being’s back, pricking deep holes in the flesh. The holes turned to deep gouges as Pennywise’s thrusts turned from relentless to downright savage, spurred on by the pain. The gouges grew longer, and thin streams of crimson elegantly floated to the ceiling like paper streamers. 

“I’m not cleaning that shit up,” Pennywise huffed, through a grin full of teeth and drool and blood as he fucked the younger being, basking in the sight of the blood streaking the pure white flesh. Penny was too far gone to reply, eyes rolling back, head slamming on the dirty stone floor. They’d fucked their way off the edge of the mattress and Pennywise grabbed a fistful of orange hair, yanking hard to keep Penny’s head from smashing open on the floor. Judging by the way his body began to violently contract around Pennywise’s cock, he was done anyway. 

Orgasm was usually the most violent part of the whole process. Penny’s howl was deafening, his claws merciless. The moment it began, Pennywise squeezed the throat again, pressing his thumb in hard, chasing the shattering pleasure of orgasm with breathless panic. 

Pennywise lost track of their actions around that time. Orgasm was just as violent for him, a primal burst of heat that left him just enough presence of mind to avoid tearing Penny’s throat out with his claws. He howled and came and burned Penny’s insides with his cum, and when he returned to himself he lay panting like a beast, sprawled halfway off the mattress and staring up at his blood on the ceiling, Penny gasping and purring at his side. Both were smeared with blood, drool, and cum. All Pennywise needed right now was to shift something into a cigarette.

“I like this,” Penny said, lazily probing at the warm, blood-smeared leather and lace. He was never calmer than immediately after sex. His hair was a mess and blood demurely dripped from his lips. Pennywise would almost have called him cute. “I’m keeping it.” 

“Yeah, you’re going to hunt like that?” Pennywise snorted. “What are you going to do, seduce your prey to death?”

Penny was quiet for a moment. The he pounced, sitting on the older clown’s cock, re-energizing it in a moment as he snarled and roughly moved his hips. His eyes had shifted to blue in the post-coital calm, but the familiar orange-red swept over them again. “Yes. Time to practice hunting.”

Pennywise smirked. Teeth and tongues met and drew blood again until another series of howls echoed over the sewer walls.


End file.
